My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs
by DigiChar
Summary: Naomi aka Nomi is cursed! She is told she has to move to Japan to live with her rich father that she dislikes very much. Instead of going to an all girls school like she went to back in her former country, she goes to a mixed school now, Kaiwaia High!
1. Default Chapter

**Okay this is my first fanfic that I posted online so don't be too mean about it! Please make suggestions or whatever though! But, I'm only going to post a chapter or two for the moment because my arm still hurts from some meningitis shot I took today.**

**Note: I was going to make the main character's mom dead but that was too depressing!**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket! So don't even think about suing me unless it's for a penny or two!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

My life is already jacked up as it is. But, my _mother_ well actually my father was the one to decide that it was time for me to go live with my dad! I remember our exact conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Naomi? I have something important to tell you" mother said._

"_Uh okay, shoot." I answered._

"_Your father called the other night…" She started._

"_And?" I inquired._

"_You know how I was telling you before that one day you will have to live with him?" she said as she looked off into the distance_

"_Yes, mom?"I asked. This conversation was not looking good._

"_Well, now's that time…" She said while turning to look at me with an awkward smile on her face._

_End of Flashback_

Somehow, I ended up in Japan. Actually, my father whom I disliked very much lived there. So, of course that was where I was forced to move to. From the only house and town that I had known for my entire life to go off into the unknown. I didn't even remember how he looked like! My only memories of him were blurry. I thought as I was waiting for him in the airport. Right now, I was in some baggy dark gray fleece pants with some black timberland's and wearing a Roca bag. I also, was wearing a dark grey fleece jacket with black tank top underneath. I wanted to scare him. I wanted to make him sleep with one eye open tonight from fearing me. Plus, what I was wearing now looked much better then that kiddish sundress outfit mom told me to wear, but I changed on the plane. But, maybe looking thugged out was giving us a false stereotype of black people. One of the flight attendants was watching me down, like I was going to steal something! I did take a pillow but still…

After 20 minutes I was still waiting for that man who was my father. As I said before I don't like him. I ignored that half of me or at least tried to deny it. I was half and half. Half Black, Caribbean to be exact and half Japanese. My father sent me money ever since he left to put me in a Japanese school that I attended every Saturday morning. I needed to learn his language he said. I even tried to get my mom to bail me out of it but she said that I need to understand he's language and culture because I'm going to have to move there someday. Also, he only talked to me on the phone! I never saw him in person or his picture! He also, sent money to me on my birthday and holidays and gave me expensive presents. I usually just gave them to my best friend, Valencia though.

I looked up. Finally he's here! I know I just said that I never saw him before but I just knew it was him. He was very tall and I was only a couple inches shorter. He also had 'my eyes' as my mom said. Our eyes are like a light brown turquoise colour. He was wearing a very expensive business suit. He then saw me.

"Naomi? I'm sorry I'm late. I had some work to do at the office." he asked.

He also happened to be the one to name me so I would rather go by my middle name, Charlene, but my mom said something about how I shouldn't be denying my blood relations. I now just go by my nickname, Nomi. The man just kind of squirmed at my appearance. My diabolical plan didn't work! Oh well!

"I suppose I am, and don't sweat it." I tried to say kindly.

Even though my mom taught me to respect my elders, even if I didn't like them. Then I noticed that there was a driver with them. He picked up my suitcases.

"Thank you" I said.

He didn't say anything. Some more of my stuff will be arriving tomorrow. We walked to the car. It was a Rolls-Royce. It would have been cool if it was pink. I could be like Lady Penelope! But then I just realized how loaded my dad is! All, this time I thought he was just trying to buy my love, but it was really because he was just rich. We drove in silence (I was trying to keep myself awake) and finally reached he's expensive condo, bachelor pad thingy. I tried to open my door but the driver got to it first. I said thanks and got out. The driver took out my luggage and gave it to the doorman. Yes, they have a door man! My father dearest, apologized because he had to go back to the office (it was Sunday y the way) to finish some work. He even said that the maids will take care of me! But, I was fine with that. It's not like I want to be there or have him around. I grinned evilly.

"That's all right, Go do your work and come home safely, _Haruko_!" I said as the doorman took my luggage inside.

For many years he's been trying to get me to call him dad, father, or whatever else on the phone. But, I never complied. He looked hurt when I said to him. It almost made me feel guilty. He said bye and left. I went inside the building. Some lady was in the building who told me she was going to take care of me. Some _people _aka Haruko, thought I was still five-years old. She took me to my room. Since I had a super long day, I couldn't even admire my room. I just kind of passed out on my bed.

'Stupid Jetlag.' I thought.

The last thing I heard was something about school.

**To be continued…**

**So how did you'll like it so far? Don't worry some of the fruits basket characters will show up in the next chapter! As for now, my armz killin me! Make sure you comment or whatever so I'll see if it's worth my time to type a next chapter!**

**Caiu ppls!**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though my arm still hurts and I have a headache(I think it's cuz I need glasses cuz I can't see far) I just had to make another chapi! I missed writing this so much! I thought I wrote a lot for the last chapter but it was sooo short! It was two pages on my paper! TT Don't mind my dramatics. Well enough of my going on, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket! So, if anyone thinks I own them I'll shoot you with a bow-and-arrow! Note that I have L337 archery skillz!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

Someone woke me up. It was the same kind faced woman as yesterday. Her name is Mei. Dad remembered that I'm cursed too, so he probably made sure most of the people _waiting _yes _waiting_ on me were female. Back home in Canada, he and mom decided it was best for me to attend an all girl's school! I never even really had spoken to guy unless he was of family relation. If he wasn't then he might accidentally bump into me or hug me and get a big shock. Let me explain: Years ago wait I mean centuries ago, some stupid witch cursed my _dad's_ family. His great grandfather times twenty or something that far back wouldn't let the 'traveling' women rest her weary feet in his castle and let her have a place to stay because of the rain. He was a very cruel man so of course he turned her out. She then placed on his family so that whenever the get very emotional or huggeled by the opposite gender they will turn into one of the things from the astrological zodiac. I know it's completely weird and makes me a freak but it's true! I only wish I could transform into Virgo or even Gemini but I am stuck with cancer the crab. Yay for me! But, the thing is who is that woman to judge! She is not god!

I never met the rest of dad's family before. Only, one of my cousins' who is the zodiac sign of Gemini. Her name is Leilani which means 'heavenly flower.' But there was nothing heavenly about her! The poor girl has two personalities! But she was still cool to chill with. One minute she was the sweetest kindest girl, but the next she was a demon from hell! But there was not a boring moment with her. I wonder if she changed. I never saw her since I was 10 years old. I probably have to meet the rest of the family now…

Mei asked me what's wrong. I must have been in a daze just thinking. She told me to put on my uniform to go to school. Today was Monday. I have to take an entrance exam at some school called Kaiwaia High.

"I have to? I hope I don't fail!" I said while striking a worried pose. Striking poses was fun!

"You'll do fine! Your Japanese is wonderful! Matsumoto-sama told me you excel in your studies!" She said happily.

"Haruko said _that?_" I asked.

"He speaks highly of you. For you are his only daughter and child." Mei said.

"Oh." I sighed.

I've hated him for being an uninvolved father. But really he cared even if I a teensy bit. Maybe I should try harder to get to know him better? I probably just need to warm up, I guess. We were practically strangers to each other after all. Does he even know what my favorite food is? But, something deep inside me hurt. I never even saw I in person until yesterday. Building a healthy father-daughter relationship would be hard work! Especially with a workaholic. I now kind of sound like a therapist…eww! I shook my head at that thought and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I wish I could walk to school but, the driver guy, hmm that's not right chauffeur insisted that he was to drive me. Plus, I was kind of stupid to think that I could walk to school, where I didn't even know where it was in a completely foreign country. I finally arrived at the destination.

I took the entrance exam and easily passed. The thing was just too easy! Well anyways, since my transcripts had been sent earlier, I could start immediately. Plus, my father must have been well known because the principal seemed overly excited to have me. Maybe they purposely made the entrance exam easy? Was this a scam? Oh well! Not my problem now.

It must of now been lunch time when I was walked to the door of some classroom that I had no idea where it was. I'll find my way around this school. I always had a good sense of direction. I finished my lunch earlier on too. The secretary who brought me there left. I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Everybody stared. I felt that I had something on my face. Or maybe because I was wearing a short skirt that was part of my uniform. I walked in and took a seat at an empty desk. As I sat down that's when the whispering began.

"She has such a nice skin tone" one said. I guess it was true. I was like a deep caramel colour due to my mixed up ness.

"She looks hot" No comment there.

"She's so tall" Haha I'm almost like an Amazon warrior! Okay I'm just joking I was just about a little centimetre or two shorter then most of the tall guys in this class.

It's nice to hear nice comments about yourself but after a while you get annoyed. I would rather have people talk to me or talk about me when I'm not there. Someone even said something about my ass. I'm half black for crying out loud! Of course I'm gonna have a huge ass! Then a very cute, no _beautiful _looking guy came up to my desk and introduced himself. His name is Yuki Sohma.

**To be continued…**

**Okay Peoples! That's all I'm writing for tonight! Its 1:16 am Sunday Mornin and I think my dad was just yellin down the stairs about me still bein on the comp! Anyways, I'm going to a Wedding! I never have been to one since I was 4! Isn't that just sweet? I wanna stay up still but I'll just freak myself to sleep by playin some Resident Evil 4! Muhahaha!**

**But for Now… Caiu!**

**-DigiChar-**

**Oh yeah! And Rate like your lives depended on it ppl! I'm not a mind reader so I don't even know if anyone like this story or not!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just My Luck

How can some ppl write so much? My last chapi must have been like three pages long but typed out its sooo short! I didn't get to finish writing this on Sunday because I'm really not allowed to be on the comp. My mom said the whole "It's a Sunday!" thing. And Monday I was chillin wit my friends (one of them I never seen since January) and Tuesday I was downloadin.. Well anyways,

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket! So please don't hurt me if you think I do! I'm too young to die!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

He (Yuki) was student body president or something like that.

"On behalf of the school. Welcome" he said.

I stood up and shook his hand. I introduced my self in English. I felt so stupid. People were still staring! I know that they think I'm the centre of their universe but still. I realised my mistake and quickly apologised. In Japanese this time. I better remember to speak the same language as the person addresses me in. I always answered my dad in English so he would know I understand what he asked. Mei practiced her English with me so I spoke either language.

"From now on, I'm only speaking Japanese at school!" I said loudly saying it half in English and the other half in Japanese. People looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry Yuki-kun!" I said.

Everyone was listening now.

"My Name is Naomi Matsumoto. I just moved here from Canada to live with my father." I explained. "Call me Nomi."

People started to crowd around my me now. I guess they wanted to know the new girl.

"Are you related to _the_ Matsumoto from the company?" one guy asked.

"Yes, he's my father." I said shyly. I would go into details about his job but I had no idea what exactly he did. It was probably boring but I'm guessing that I had to move to Japan because I'm the heiress being the only child and all. Kewl!

"He has a daughter, who's loaded and nobody told me!" A random guy asked. He then went in front of me and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I could see the money signs in his eyes.

I turned red. Some guy with orange hair smacked him across the head.

"Stop acting like a gold digger, Hiro." Some girl said.

Everyone laughed including me.

I looked at the guy with orange coloured hair. He's eyebrows were orange too.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" I asked. My natural hair colour was medium brown with rusty red and orange streaks. I went to touch his hair but he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch the hair" he said like he was serious.

People now were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Somebody's sensitive about their hair…" I smiled.

Then I lunged at him. I wanted to touch his hair for some reason. You can call me crazy, but it's such a nice colour. I forgot about the whole about the whole curse. It's not my fault I forgot… I used to be in an all girl environment…

"Oh no!" I screamed as I hugged him by accident.

I heard someone that almost sounded like Yuki say stupid cat and a girl came and asked if we were alright. I of course was still shocked. I would have got into big trouble if I changed! Last time I changed when other people were present I got the yelling of the lifetime. My eyes were still closed. I then opened them.

"Wha? Why didn't I change?" I asked myself while still stitting on the ground..

"I sense mysterious waves coming from you." A girl who looked kind of gothic stated.

"Waves? I-um it must be my perfume…" I said trying to play it off.

This girl knew too much…. Okay it's not like I'm going to kill her or anything. I'm just merely stating the obvious. I got off of the person someone called "Kyon."

People laughed at us. He looked just as shocked as I am or thought I looked. He snapped out of it.

"You stupid girl! You don't know what you could have caused!" he yelled.

"Chillax! I do know! Thank ness that didn't happen! But wait… Why didn't that happen?" I asked as I dusted off myself.

"Well, my bad Kyon" I said.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

What a very angry child…

"Isn't that your name? That person called you that" I said while pointing at the culprit.

"No! It's Kyo!" He yelled while glaring at the culprit.

"What-ever! Get off de ground!" I said while pulling him up. My grandparents on my mother's side of course are West Indian so I sometimes get into the habit talking like them. Oh the memories!

People were starting to laugh again. Oh the joys of being me! People always laughing at my misfortunes. I looked at the clock on the wall. I still had like 10 minutes before class resumed.

"Ok! Kyo let's go!" I said while dragging him outside the classroom. Yup, me out of all people dragging some dude I barely even knew out of a classroom. But I had to ask him something and I could not ask in front of all those people.

"What the hell! Where is she taking me!" Kyo yelled.

Now everyone was laughing at him.

Even though Kyo kept on asking me questions I told him to fermes la bouche aka shut up. Surprisingly he did and went along with me. I knew there was something about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. As we were walking down the hall (Kyo tried to run away, so My arm was latched onto his) three angry looking girls came up to us. They did some kind of chant thingy about love Yuki. But I really had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell? Who are you people be?" I asked they came practically out of nowhere. Of course I had to act hostile.

"We're the PYFC! We're warning you to stay away from him!" One girl said.

"Ya new girl!" another added.

"Who and the what now? You don't mean Kyo do you? Aww I didn't know you had your own little fan club!" I said.

Before Kyo could answer one girl said " Oh you could have_ him._ I'm talking about Sohma Yuki the Prince of Kaiwaia High. They all got starry eyed.

"Oh him! Now I see how he has his own fan club…. Well as you can see I don't wanna start beef with anyone so early in the year… But I am busy with someone who is not Yuki so caiu peoples" I said as I waved goodbye and winked at them so they could get the picture.

"Why did you just suggest to that stupid rat's fanclub that we have something going on!" he yelled.

Oh gosh this boy yells whenever he opens he's mouth.

"You yell too much. One day you will lose your voice and say you got bad luck. Plus we would not get rid of them if they felt that I was a threat to them. Which I am but still. And show some love to your cousin. I saw some type of sadness in his eyes and it must be cuz he has you for a cousin." I said rapidly. He got burned!

"Why should I! If you knew him like me then- how'd you know we were cousins? He wondered.

"Because you called him stupid rat and he called you stupid cat..Hmm and you both have the same last name but you could not be twins so I kinda assumed that you were family." I smiled. I was good at knowing who was related to whom.

He looked at me weirdly. Why must people always stare at me?

"So…WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY HERE!" He yelled.

"Kyo what did I just tell you about the yelling? I then took a deep breath. "So, are you cursed?' I asked. "Cuz I am." I must of looked kind of sad because he looked like he chilled off.

We were standing in the stairwell looking out the window. The bell rang. Just my luck.

"I'll talk to you after school. I said as we entered the classroom.

**To be continued…**

**Uh oh! Bells always ring at the worst of times! What will happen next? I know what will happen but do you? But for now, I gotta get my act together because it's already Wednesday of March break and I didn't start my homework. But I might just type the next chapter tonight because I like playing the no homework game. Enough of me babbling on. **

**Before I go… Rate like your lives depended on it! I'll send guandos after you if you don't! (You know those annoying things in Resident Evil 4?)**

**Hasta la vista, au revoir**

**-DigiChar-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its fun typing! Too bad my mom's assuming that I'm chattin on msn. This story is getting me all worked up… It's kinda sad cuz after I read it I was like whats gonna happen next…. When I fully know. And my poor papers fell on the ground and got out of there perfect order! TT**

**Yukyoru- You hyper girl! I might just add you somewhere in the story… maybe as one of Nomi's cousins. Oh no I said too much! I like randomness because I'm a very Random person!**

**PanPan- I guess they think she's deaf or something. And it is really rude! I have no idea why ppls do it when they know it's rude.**

**Last but not least,**

**Ashley my friend!- I know you need the vitamin F! lolll I hope eventually those epi's of Fruits Basket I leant you works! **

**Now the next chapi,**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket or the Gundam SEED song (Annani Isshoudattanoni)! Now don't think you can come round here and sue me! Back I say back! **

**my brother comes and asks what I'm writing**

**Me-Are you questioning my authori-ty?**

**Him- Wha?**

**Me- You're a guando aren't you? gets all shifty eyed and takes out shot gun**

**He runs away screaming**

**Ah, a Kodak moment…**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

"So Kyon Kyon, what were you doing with Nomi-Chan?" Hiro, the dude that proposed to me asked while winking.

"Nothing! How could you accuse me of such things!" Kyo yelled as he sat down.

Class resumed. Eventually we had cooking class, the last class of the day. By then I realised I really only talked to people at lunch. I didn't make any friends or anything. So I just kind of stood by the wall. That was until a girl with bright eyes came up to me.

"Moshi moshi, Nomi-Chan, I'm Honda Tohru! Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She asked.

That Moshi moshi thing reminded me of that commercial… I think it was the Honda one… hahaha. What a coincidence! Well anyways, her friend's looked cool. The one who was talking about auras before seemed mysterious and the blond one looked like she could knock somebody out.

"Sure" I replied while following her and sat down with them.

"Nomi-Chan, Hanajima Saki or Hana-Chan and Uotani Ansa or Uo-Chan" Tohru said happily.

"Hello" I said.

"I sense a strange aura coming from you that's the similar to Yuki's and Kyo's and it's not your perfume." Hana-Chan said in one breath.

"Yes, but she has a good electromagnetic wave right?" Uo-Chan asked.

"Yes" Hana-chan replied.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that! I think my mom could do that too…" I said.

"I sense you are sad" Hana-chan said.

I looked over at Tohru. She was happily slicing carrots.

"Yes, I was kinda forced to move here. I think it has something to do with my father's business.. But now, I think it's gonna be alright." I said while doing a V-sign. I changed the topic. "So what are we cooking anyways?" I asked while chopping some mushrooms.

"Soup!" Tohru said happily.

"Oo Sexy! Should I make some janny cakes to go with it? Like a side dish or something? No wait I just wanna have an excuse to make them!" I said.

"You're making what?" Uo-Chan inquired.

"Janny cakes, sometimes called fried dumplings or bakes. They taste really good! Since this is cooking class I'm making them and no one can stop me now!" I laughed evilly.

Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan and Tohru looked at me with squinty eyes. I ran around the kitchen for the ingredients and went back to our table. Even though I didn't like being half-Japanese, I read a lot of a lot of manga and watched anime. While making the batter I exclaimed "I feel a song coming on!" Then I got all starry eyed. I started to sing the song from Gundam SEED.

"Annani Isshoudattanani" I sung slowly.

"Yuugure wa mou chigau iro" Tohru came in.

Then another random did the beat.

"Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo, Toozakeru dake" Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan joined in.

Soon I got the whole class to join in. I'm that good!

The teacher sung the last "Shizuka na nemuri wo" part. The whole class laughed. I finished frying up the janny cakes. They smelled so good and tasted good too! The teacher (I didn't even find out what her name is) asked for the recipe. Everyone kept eating them so soon there were none left. We got full marks for the soup we made too. It so happened that Tohru cooked all the time. She told me about her living situation.

"That is so hott! You _have_ to give me more details. You know what? I've just decided that we're going to have a sleep over at my place! How about tomorrow night? It's Saturday so no school! Whoo hoo!" I said happily.

"There is school tomorrow, It is half day." Hana-chan corrected.

"Sorry, I forgot that we weren't in Canada. Maybe we can go shopping after school then? Then you all can sleepover?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be fun but I have to ask…" Tohru said.

The others agreed or whatever. The bell rang. It was now home time.

"Nice to meet you'll!" I yelled while running out the door. I was just about to bump into some guy, when somebody grabbed me out of the way.

"Thanks you saved me!" I said while catching my breath. My whole life just flashed before my eyes. I would be in so much trouble if I changed! Last time I did, it was such a sad sight. My poor crabby self nearly got trampled! The horror! I looked at the person who saved me. Of course it happened to be Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, Wah gawan?" I asked.

"Wa-h ge-wan?" He asked.

"You know wud up? What's happening? Wud up my brotha?" I asked.

"I'm not your brother." Kyo said while looking absolutely fabulous. Heeheehee I mean absolutely _clueless_.

"And thank ness for that! Well whatever." I said. "Walk with me." We walked to an empty classroom.

"Well Kyo as I said before, I'm cursed. My mom told me something that if I hug a person with a similar curse or whatever, I would not change. So basically it gets cancelled out. Wait a second, Kyo why weren't you in class? I sung and cooked!" I glared. Why wasn't he in class the skipper!

"None of you business!" He yelled.

"You crazy kitty! We'll I'll see you tomorrow! Caiu darling!" with that I left, leaving a rather stunned Kyo.

**To be continued…**

**Well? How was it? Great? Good? Bad? Well that doesn't matter cuz I'm gonna still look hott for the weddin! I got the cutest outfit! My mom loved it which was good. Cuz if she didn't approve of it…shakes fists Well, I gotta bid you'll adieu for now anyways…**

**-DigiChar-**

**(I kinda scammed you'll by putting a long intro thingy at the top! Hahaha you suckers got scammed! Scammed! Scammed! Somebody's been watchin too much you got served! That movie was kinda sucky but the dancing was sexy! loll)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ah, A Kodak Moment

**Hey Ppls! I've been busy so I couldn't update. I got my hair did too! Too bad that West Indian woman at the hair dressers took no mercy on me! I was so twitchy too! Well whatever at least I look good.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama****-Thank you very much! Yup and I'm probably gonna have to e-mail you about some terms and stuff. I got Uo-chans name from the official site or whatever so I have no idea what it is now! For now I'll just call her Uo-chan or Uotani.**

**Yukyori- You kinda sound like me on coffee! (Ashy if you read this I'm not on it again! Honestly! twitches) I forgot that there is a Sohma Hiro! I like that name Hiro so the random dude isn't the same person… It would be funny if he came out of no where though…**

**Panpan- Did you ever go to Caribana in Toronto? It's really fun! And you go eat those dumplings! It's all good! But my mom is gonna make me make some for Easter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket. I own my sandwich though… and no I'm not a hobo…It would be kinda cool if I was though… Sittin at the corner scarin ppl to give me money…**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

I saw the driver dude, who was waiting for me and went home. On the way, there I found out his name. His name is Chosokabe Rui. So I should call him 'Chosokabe-san.' When I got inside I saw Mei.

"Good Afternoon, Matsumoto-san" Mei greeted warmly.

"Uh, Mei-san? You can call me Nomi instead. And Good Afternoon to you too." I said.

"Okay, Nomi-chan" Mei replied.

"Thank you" I said.

Mei and I then had some long conversation about school. Yes I said school. Ah the drama of my old school. Who had beef with whom. Who cheated with whose boyfriend. Ah good times. Valencia and I would just site back and watch the drama unfold before our eyes.

I excused myself to go do some homework like the good girl I am. I stepped into my room and was wowed. How could I not notice the beauty of it? I must of had really had bad jetlag and I'm not really a morning person. I must of went to sleep at four in the afternoon yesterday… Well anyhoo, this room had sliding doors…. But it had a fabric hanging down from the ceiling, like medieval style. Also it was attached to the chandelier. The fabric colour scheme was light blues and turquoise. The bed was one of those princess beds with a canopy! This room also had one of those walk in closest! I always wanted one of those. I think it's a bit too grand! It looks fit for royalty!

Mom and I lived in a five bedroom house. But, mom ran a bed and breakfast, so it was really like it was a two bedroom house…Well on with this story! Since I was a nosy little cow, well crab, I found that all my clothes had already been unpacked, plus with the other things that were shipped. All my clothes barely even fit in half the closet! Note to self: Leave thank you note or get a thank you gift for Mei for making my stay here pleasant.

I went on the computer that was hidden in one of those closets to make it look you know nice. It was one of the newest LCD screen computers with a brand new hard drive and keyboard. I turned it on and there was a note on the start up screen that said "Every student needs a home computer, if you need a laptop later on, I'll buy you one, Enjoy from Dad." Aww isn't that just sweet. But, I think he's trying to buy my love. But still my room is so... so... uh SEXY! That's the only word I can think of at the moment to describe it. Let's just say I was wowed.

Back at my mom's house the computer was five years old…ancient in computer years. I went online MSN messenger. Of course Valencia was online. But, isn't it like 3 am or school time there? She's probably chatting up in computer class when she should be typing. Oh well! As long as she doesn't get caught, it's fine by me. I looked at the screen.

( f )Valencia ( f ) says:

I miss you! Everythin sux! Im chattin in class! U cow! U betta come home soon!

Know me? Nomi says:

I miss you too but get a hold of urself woman! I'll eventually scam u a ticket to come and visit me! Like I said be4 u wont believe how loaded Haruko is.

( f )Valencia ( f ) says:

r u eva gonna call him dad or wateva?

Know me? Nomi says:

…

( f )Valencia ( f ) says:

Oh shoot! This stupid cow of a woman is commin by me! Ttyl caiu

Aww she went offline. Thinking about back home it reminded me that I forgot to call my mother! Well I didn't really forget it just kind of slipped my mind. I am that oblivious sometimes…But she'll be angry! What if she turns into the Incredible Hulk again? So I took a deep breath and called. She was suspiciously un angry. She kinda sounded mello.

"Mom are you on drugs?" I asked and sounded disgusted.

It turned out that my dad called from work yesterday while I was passed out.

"That's lovely" I said un-assuringly.

"You know he loves you. Your like… like…like a precious diamond to him." Mom said very charismatically.

"Ya… Okay Ma." There was a knock at the door. "Mommy I gotta go" I said. I'm almost sixteen and I still call her mommy! Muhahaha!

"I love you and have fun!" She said.

"I'll try! I love you too! Bye" I said as I hung up.

"Come in" I yelled. I don't like yelling it's so un-civilized. Haha.

I emptied the contents of my schoolbag in a corner on the floor. It was my first day of school not to mention in a new country and I already had enough homework. They took no mercy on me! I turned around and it happened to be Haruko. I glanced at my alarm clock it happened to be 7:00pm. Shouldn't he be at work?

"So, Haruko, what's up? I asked as I sat on my bed. He was holding a small cloth bag, it kinda reminded me of the Sephora one.

"I had a tough day at the office but I went out and bought you this" He said as he handed me the bag.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I opened it.

In it was the cutest little frosted candy pink camera cell phone. It had a pink crystal hello kitty phone strap attached to it. I was shocked. This phone must have been worth 650 Canadian. I never had a cell phone before. Mom said something about me not being able to pay a phone bill… So I had to squeal. I started to run around the room and I hugged my dad even if I didn't like him. I was that excited. Then he told me that there's supposed to be a credit card in there too. My face went blank like a sheet of paper! I felt so overwhelmed. He said he had to go.

"Before I forget, it's attached to my account and you have a 1 740 500 yen limit. That's about 20 000 dollars Canadian." He said as he left the room.

Now, that is what set me off. Never get my emotions so mixed up because that is what caused me to change. If you were me you would have changed too.

"Eep!" I screamed.

My dad came rushing back to see what was wrong. Mei came rushing in too.

My clothes (I was still in my school uniform) were on the ground around me. I looked up at Mei and Haruko.

"Naomi? How did you change? Is there a guy in here?" He asked while checking under my bed as Mei picked me up.

"Uh Matsumoto-sama? Where do I put here?" Mei asked. So I guess she knew… But dad- I mean Haruko was still looking for the 'guy'. So at least he cared…

"Yo, dad? You can stop looking for guys! I changed because I was emotionally overwhelmed." I wined. Why I was whining I don't know. I guess it was because I was a petit six-centimetre brownish, rusty red, orange crab! I felt so venerable! So I hid in my shell. Ah, it's nice having a house on my back. But wait a minute! I just called him dad! Out loud! My bad! Thank ness I was hiding in my shell.

He picked me off of Mei's hand. He told me to come out and kissed me on my shell. Aww! A Kodak moment! But it was kinda weird that he kissed a crab.

"I love you, Naomi, but I could never hug you in your normal form or you would change." He said softly.

"Meep!" I had absolutely no comment to that but I _had _to say something. Yup and he cannot poof into anything. I feel like I'm in Harry Potter for some reason. All this magic business.

"Matsumoto-sama, Naomi-chan is going to change soon" Mei said worrily.

"Oh yeah! Don't you have to go to work?" I asked. He handed me to Mei.

"Bye" Mei and I said while I was waving my claw. Ya I'm a dangerous lil' crab! Ya dun know!

"I'll see you later" Haruko said as he left.

"Mei-san? Can you put me down before Ipoof.

Mei turned around while I quickly put on my clothes.

"Gomen!" I said. That must have been embarrassing for her too.

"Ki-ni shinaide, You should be doing your school work!" Mei scolded.

"Hai, your right! Thanks for reminding me!" I said while starting it.

Mei left. After I finished my homework (it took so long!) Then I joined Mei for dinner, took a bath and went to sleep

_Ah, what a day_! I thought while drifting of into a deep slumber.

**To be continued…**

**Another chapter done! I've been typin for at least 4 hours (with 2 or more 30 minute breaks)! I feel like I made an accomplishment! I feel so positive so now I'm gonna tell you all a some of the stuff I want to put in my next chapters.**

**Nomi making Haru go 'black'**

**makeovers (Queer eye for the straight guy music comes on) did anyone ever watch clone high before? Remember that make over episode? That was funny!**

**maybe even make Nomi steal some clothing from 2 characters I like (I always wanted to do that there clothes look too hott!)**

**Well anyways I bid you all adieu!**

**-DigiChar-**


	6. Chapter 6: A cookie?

**Wud up pplz! I was forced to make janny cakes! And my mom wanted me to make some for my sisters (they're commin home frm uni) but I refused! Muhahaha!) I made a couple mistakes; it's a dough not a batter and I think that's all… I finished watching all the epis of Fruits Basket! I felt so miserable until I realised it's not the end, it's just the beginning! **

**Yukyoru- my friend thinks I'm insane, I can just Imagine what she would say if she met you! It would be a funny sight to see you high on coffee though…**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket. If I did own them I wouldn't be typin on a five-year old computer. No hard feelings computer!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

Soon it was Saturday. After school, I was sitting in our classroom 2-D with Tohru-chan, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. We where discussing where we would go shopping.

"Word to the wise, I'm buying!" I announced as I took out my plastic. The was a heavenly light shining down through the window on it making the card glow and shimmer.

"No, no, you can't do that" Tohru said all flustered.

"Oh yes I can! insert evil laughter herre" I laughed. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy… and I'm not. Or am I?

"Shall we start heading out?" I asked.

"Sure." Everyone answered.

"So I was thinking of getting-" I started to say.

"Watch out!" Tohru yelled.

"Nani? - ompf!" Since I was walking backwards through the door I sort of bumped into somebody.

"Gomen!" I apologised.

"Oh it's you again, Kyo-kun! Hey Yuki-kun! And company!" I said cheerfully. Ya I know I just bumped into somebody and I shouldn't be cheerful but it is just Kyo! Nobody important…

"Watch were your going" He said sternly as the blond haired boy wearing a girl's uniform ran into the room.

"Tohru!" He cried with arms wide open.

"Momiji!" Tohru said happily.

Then Kyo yelled you idiot and grabbed and smacked Momiji upside the head! The poor boy wined saying how Kyo hit him! Yuki was about to say something but I gave that look to him that said 'Let me handle it'

"Kyo! I'm appalled at your behaviour!" I scolded. But that was not right. Poor child.

"So, your Momiji?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm Sohma Momiji! And this is my cousin Sohma Hatsuharu or Haru!" He said happily. He's tears were gone in an instant.

"Yo" Haru said.

"So y'all cousin?" I asked.

"Hai!" Momiji said hyperly. Whatever he's on, I want some too.

I saw that Yuki was talking to Tohru and Uo-chan. Kyo was just standing around trying to look like he was all that. And Hana-chan was reading some shoujo manga.

"So Haru-kun, what made you choose that hair colour? It's a very interesting colour. It matches with your uniform. Is that why you picked those colours? Well that white or whatever colour because I'm assuming your hair is naturally black? Or wait! You whole family has funky hair colours… Suspicious…" I asked. Whoa I kinda attacked him with the questions and theories.

Momiji was bothering Kyo.

He just kinda ignored me… Haru that is… I'm not one to like to be ignored.

"Dude! Your hearting my feelings! Answer! Answer! No parles japones? No hablo?" I demanded and asked while poking his arm. Maybe I was high off whatever Momiji had…

(a/n hahaha my mom just called 50 cent, 5 cent wen she was askin if it was him. Back to the story.)

I guess he wasn't as mellow as I thought, because my annoying ness made him snap just as Yuki told me that I wouldn't wanna see him angry. Maybe he would turn into the Hulk or something? Unfortunately, that just made me more curious.

"Are you stupid you annoying girl! How do you like being poked?" He yelled while poking me.

"Watch you gon do.." I said while letting him poke me in my arm. I get poked by a lot of peoples! Not to mention get random objects thrown at me back home… But that was because I threw them at people first… It's a win/win situation.

Everyone just kind of stopped socialising and started watching this commotion.

"Haru leave her alone. She is stupid…" Kyo added.

"What you like her? Muhahaha! I won't beat you up cuz you're a weak girl!" He said.

I didn't say anything. I'm not weak but I just wanted to know what was up with the split personalities.

"But your gonna make it up to me!" He said while coming towards me.

Hmm and everyone was just watching. Oh well. It was my fault anyways… Well, anyways, he whispered something in my ear.

"What is he doing!" Kyo yelled while coming toward us. I motioned him to stop. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. It was easy as 1, 2, 3!

"Uh what's the cookie for again?" I asked Haru.

So he told me.

"Uh huh… I don't think so!" I said while punching him out.

The nerve that boy had! I know I wasn't that annoying!

"He is always out of control when he turns 'black'" Kyo and Yuki said.

Momiji was now trying to find ways to get to hug Tohru.

"So Nomi-chan! What was that all about?" Uo-chan asked.

"Uh ummm nothing…" I answered.

"What did he ask?" Tohru said like she was confuzzuled.

"Let's just say it had something to do with him, me, a bed and a cookie…." I answered.

"A _cookie_?" Yuki asked.

"Yes a cookie…" I answered.

"What was the cookie for?" Kyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eep! No comment!" I said.

My phone started to ring. It's ring tone was "Rich Girl." Oh the irony of it all! If I was a rich girl…nananana…

Haru woke up and I heard him ask someone what happened.

"Moshi moshi? Uh huh… Okay! Latas!" I spoke into the phone. "Ladies, Leh we go! Driver's herre." I said while walking through the door frame.

They followed.

"Bye!" We yelled.

"So what did you ask her Haru?" Momiji asked.

"I don't remember…" Haru said while still rubbing his head.

**Another chapi done! It seems a lil' bland though… Hahaha she provoked Haru as my mom would say…. I will try to get the next chapi out as soon as possible.**

**I went to parent's night the other and my teachers thought I was doing good in class! I'm finally getting good marks so I might be on the honor role this semester! I got a 63 average last semester cuz i had all the hard classes! argg! Well, my english teacher saying that I'm doing much better now then I ever did last semester and said i must of improved in my weak points during the summer... anywayz,**

**Confuzzled is a word I made up and my dad always says Leh we go wen we have to go out to the mall, school, sometimes church etc. Just so y'all know...**

**I must bid you'll adieu cuz my eyes are burnin from all the cooking going on in my rentz household.**

**-DigiChar-**


	7. Chapter 7: I challenge you to a duel!

Hey pplz!

I just can't get enough of writing this. Plus, I just finished my brother's homework (It was just a journal entry and I'm a nice sister! Hahaha) and I was smart enough to finish mine before so here's the next chapi!

Yukyoru- I don't know what the cookie was for… I just needed a weird object…

Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket.

My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs

Rui-san the driver man dropped us off on a street with a whole bunch of stores. There were Jewelry stores and clothing store and shoe stores and the list goes on and on! So basically, we were in shopping heaven. We went into a whole bunch of stores and bought trinkets here and there. Then we walked into a kawaii independent clothing store. We each grabbed outfits that we liked and went into four different change rooms all beside each other.

"On the count of three we all should come out at the same time. Okay? One, two, three!" I said.

We were all out and complementing each other. Hana-chan was wearing a very black (the blackest black) high coloured Victorian styled dress trimmed with lace. Uo-chan was wearing a bright red (think inuyasha) coloured cat suit complete with a white trench coat. Tohru was wearing a cute pink short Lolita styled dress.

"We look too sexy!" I squealed. I on the other hand, was wearing a sky blue fluffy babydoll dress with tight 70's coloured blue jeans.

"Excuse me miss? Can I buy the outfits we're wearing?" I asked the sales person. I looked at Tohru and she had that worried look on her face.

"Tohru? Don't worry about it! My dad seems like he's trying to buy me off, so why not share the wealth?" I explained.

"You're dad's trying to buy you off. If only I were you!" Uo-chan exclaimed

"Yes that would be nice…" Hana-chan added.

"It's not all it's cut out to be… But hey, if you got it, spend it!" I said. Oh no! I was becoming a typical heiress!

I bought our outfits and we put our school uniforms in our bags. We were walking down the streets now.

"Aw, what a nice sales clerk!" I said.

"Yes, she was very nice" Tohru added.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan looked at us weirdly.

"Yes…" they added.

"Oo! I need to buy something for Mei! As a thank you gift." I said.

"Who's Mei?" Uo-chan asked.

"You remember? My nanny thingy… A person that watches over you? All I know is that she's nice and that's all that matters." I tried to explain.

"Okay…" Hana-chan added.

"I'll get her a watch! Everyone needs a watch!" I exclaimed while pulling them Chanel. I know it's Chanel! It was almost like we were foreigners in there. I am but still. The sales people were watching us down like we were going to steal something but whatever. So I bought her a Premiere Gourmette (so French! I thought it was never going to hunt me down again!) watch. It wasn't too flashy. But I could just visualize Mei in it. So now we were standing outside the store talking when Chosokabe-san came and picked us up.

"Thanks Chosokabe-san!" We yelled as we waved and headed into the building.

As usual Mei was waiting. I introduced Mei to everyone and everyone to Mei as we went upstairs. I gave her my gift and she loved it! I felt so special but she said I shouldn't of. But I had to get something right? And everyone needs a good watch! So anyways, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Tohru and I ended up playing video games for an hour or two or maybe even five! Nobody really knew because we were so into some fighting game. I had no idea my dad owned so many game systems and games! He had practically everything! I wonder why… Does he have a kid inside him? But his soul is like 100 years old! I still can't believe he could be the one playing these games. But I did have cousins! Maybe it's theirs! I'll find out soon enough…

Anyways, Mei had to go to the store. So like the nice girls we are, we offered to go for her. But she insisted that she'll go but in the end we persuaded her to let us go. Yup I know that's just so confusing. Plus, we were still in our looking hott in our fabulous outfits. So why not flaunt it? So off we went down the yellow brick road to see the wizard from Oz...-cough cough- I mean we went to the grocery store. Hana-chan and Tohru-chan helped me find most of the items because I had no idea what more than half the list was. While they were helping Uo-chan was laughing at me. I would laugh too if it was someone else.

Well anyways, after we were done and walking with the grocery bags (I think Mei added some more items to the list after we decided to go) I ended up drifting off into some arcade. I know I knew better then act like some little kid but the bright lights and beeping noise was calling me home. Then I saw a DDR machine. I noticed that the gangs (hahaha grocery gang) were looking for me.

"Hey Uo-chan? Wanna have a-_hey!" _I said. Somebody pushed me. And like always it happened to be Kyo. It was almost like he was stalking me. Well, he was with Yuki (I thought they hated each other) and some older guy who looked like he was 20 something.

"Kyo-kun say sorry to that cute high school girl" the older guy said.

"You baka Hentai! I didn't do anything wrong! Plus she isn't cute!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki just shook his head. I would hate too if I was him having such an odd cousin. But anyways Kyo did call me un-cute which I wasn't and he said he didn't push me. So know I had to do something about it.

"Kyo! I challenge you to a duel, to defend my honor!" I said as I slapped him across the face with a glove a la Homer Simpson style. Well he got it from some movie… but you all get the point. Plus if Homer could do it, I could do it too! Haha Kyo got bitch slapped!

"Ah! A challenge! I will beat you!" Kyo said while holding his cheek. I kinda felt sorry for him though… his face was red… well his cheek!

"Did she just challenge carrot top to a duel?" Uo-chan asked.

"Yes" Yuki answered.

"Now choose your weapon!" Kyo said.

"It shall be… A Dance Dance Revolution style Duel! Muhahaha, muhahaha!" I laughed evilly!

To be continued…

So pplz? How did you like it? It was fun writing! And Kyo interrupted her as she was gonna ask Uo-chan for a friendly match. Not a match for honor! Hahaha honor! Well anyways, I gotta bid you'll adieu so I can get ready for school tomorrow! (eww skool)

Caiu,

DigiChar-


	8. Chapter 8: The end of a battle and an un...

**Finally, I'm updating! My poor mind has gone to mush cuz of life and everything. My dad was in the hospital and he's out now but he's still feelin sick. Well anyways,**

**Van14- When I think of Van I think of Escaflowne. That show was good eh?**

**Yukyoru- At least they look good even if there's a chance of their outfits getting ruined.**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket. So don't sue me and Don't cause no bacchanal up in herre!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

I knew I could own him on DDR. I've been playing it since ever. We both ran to the machine, while everyone else walked rather slowly.

"Shigure change!" Kyo said as he held out his hand.

"Nope, My treat" I said as I pulled out some yen and put it in the machine. It started up and we picked our characters.

We started to dance.

"Who do you think will win?" Uo-chan asked Hana-chan and Tohru.

"Me of course!" I yelled to them.

"I will win!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun has a girlfriend, Kyo-kun has a girlfriend" Shigure-san taunted.

Kyo-kun is too unworthy to be my boyfriend or is he? Argg! I hate confusing myself like that. –deep inner thought- But, he does look kinda cute trying to concentrate like that…. Eep! I gotta stop thinking like that!

"Shut up!" Kyo-kun yelled as he skipped a couple of arrows.

"tsk tsk tsk, letting outside interferences get to you. But Kyo why are you lying to people like that? You know you're my boyfriend!" Hahaha! I know I said that he is too unworthy but I'm using this as a tactic! It may get him all shocked so then I would win.

"Ah, so you are his girlfriend? I knew it! And you're cute too!" Shigure-san started but I kind of faded him out…

"What! You're the one who's lying!" Kyo said as he stopped to yell at me.

"Oh, look! I won." I said unsurprised.

"You cheated!" Kyo accused.

"Me? Cheat? Never!" I said. "Oh, look at the time…We gotta go give the groceries to Mei… Ciau" I said while leaving.

Everyone else said there goodbyes.

"Wait!" Kyo yelled at me. "We're not finished you cheater!" he said as he grabbed my arm. What's his damage!

"Hey hands off the merchandise. We'll finish this later! Bye." I said sternly as we left.

"Hey Mei were back! We took a little detour…" I said nicely as we walked into the kitchen were Mei was cooking. Beside her was a girl who looked awfully familiar. She was kinda short with brown hair, bangs and her hair was tied into pigtails.

"Hey whose that?" Uo-chan whispered.

"I have no idea…" I answered back.

"She's related to you… She has the same aura." Hana-chan said.

Tohru-chan looked like she was in her own little world… I wonder if she does this a lot?

"Tohru-chan you iight?" I asked.

"huh?" she answered.

"Don't just stand there, help!" The girl roared.

"Nomi-chan? Is that you?" the girl asked. How does she know me? Maybe it's another conspiracy against me! But I looked at her again.

"Leilani? Is that you?" I asked. That was my bipolar cousin I was talking about before. You know Gemini.

"I missed you so much! I never saw you in so long!" She squeled as she hugged me… she was also holding a knife from cutting vegetables…

"Eep! Put down the knife!" I demanded. I really didn't want to get cut up today. Cuz you know what happens in de party stays in de party!

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. And I mean cry! She had tears coming from her eyes.

"It's alright really!" I answered.

Mei made us go into the living room because we were getting in her way.

Now I have to introduce everyone to everyone else. "Leilani, this is Tohru-san, Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Tohru-san, this is my cousin Leilani." Whoa! That took a lot of energy to say.

"Nomi-chan! Why didn't you call! I was so worried about you!" She said evilly as she shook me.

"I didn't have your number and you didn't have mine!" I answered. What's up wit all the abuse.

"Oh" she answered as she sat down. Everyone sat down.

"So…"I said.

"So…" Everyone answered.

"Crab Sushi?" Leilani offered.

"Yes, please." Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana-chan accepted as they ate it. Eww! Of course I can't say anything but it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"You look kind of green…" Hana-chan commented.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Oh no!..." Tohru ran worriedly around the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered.

"Wanna piece?" Uo-chan offered as she stuck out her chopsticks to hand it to me. The crab was all up in my face. I could smell it's crabbiness!

"I, uh…" I got up and ran to the washroom to throw up. I'm sorry but I just imagined me eating crab. How could Leilani forget that I am _the crab. _But she is kinda scattered brain every once in awhile from what I remembered of herI can eat anything. And I mean anything except crab. I feel that, that could have been me! Plus I have a connection to crabs. It's like cannibalism. It's just so eww! But thank ness I didn't get anything on my outfit!

I walked back into the room.

"What happened are you alright?" Tohru asked while taking my temperature.

"I'm sorry about worrying y'all. I just can't eat crab." I answered.

"Oh…" They responded.

"Oh… OH!" Leilani finally seemed to get it now! Situations like this get me so angry sometimes.

They all finished there food.

"So what do you wanna do next? Leilani are you staying?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have the perfect idea…" She said evilly. She must of changed to her other side again and that aint good! Whatever she has in store for us will be fun but bad…

**To be continued…**

**So pplZ! I finally updated! Aren't you happy? I know I am! I felt like such a koe for not updating! I'll try to update next weekend cuz I'm gonna be super busy! I got suckered into being on the soccer team. I just had to feel sorry for my classmate cuz they only had 9 ppl and they needed 15! I dunt even run! But she said I can just play defense.. Yay! But wait...I might not write then… If I die on the field! hahaha**

**Well anywayz,**

**Ciau**

**-DigiChar- **


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy Cousins and War no Uta

**I'm so sorry for updating so late! I'm way busy with the whole archery thing! I have a tournament tomorrow so I'll do my hw later! I lost my planner too! My life has no structure anymore! Come to think of it… it didn't before…**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket. So don't sue me and Don't cause no bacchanal up in herre!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs**

Okay… Leilani wanted us to play a game called "War no Uta" or so she called it. In English that's war of truth. Basically, it was the card game war, but instead the person with the highest card gets to ask the loser a question. They have to answer truthfully or they could skip that and do a dare. This game seems harmless.

"Ok!" Leilani said as she handed us the cards. The doorbell rang. In came three unfamiliar faces. Who da rass are dey! Well anyhoo, there was a woman who looked like she was in her late 20s dressed in a skirt suit thingy. She looked very…stern or something I really don't know how to put it. There were also a guy and another girl with her. I have enough time people in my head, so I may as well explain to you how they look. The other people looked to be around my age. The guy had flaming red hair. He looked tough, but I could probably knock him out… Well that's my opinion anyways. The girl had her hair dyed different shades of blue and green… I have no idea how she could get away with it at school, but then again I got away with my hair colour…She also had on those artsy glasses and looked very unique in her clothing choice.

"Yay! Look whose here!" Leilani said as she hugged those people.

The older woman glared annoyed at her. "Don't look so surprised, you told them to come over. I of course was forced to drive them."

"Oh ya! I forgot! Let me introduce you to everybody!" She told us. I have no idea who Leilani was inviting all up in herre. Wouldn't Matsumoto not like it if we had a whole bunch of people all up in his apartment?

"These are our cousins Nomi-darling!"

Oh no! She got the posh virus! Next thing you know I start acting stushy.

"This is (pointing to the older woman) Michiko, Amaya (pointing to other girl) and Yoshiro Matsumoto"

"Meet, Naomi, call her Nomi, Hanajima Saki aka Hana-chan, Honda Tohru and last but not least Uotani Arisa(a/n teeheehee I got it right this time… at least I think I do) aka Uo-chan."

"Uh nice to meet you?" I was so out of it! Family was now poping up like wildfire.

"Meh." Yoshiro responded.

"Very cute outfits ladies." Amaya commented.

"Thanks" We responded.

"Call me when you need to get picked up." Michiko told them.

"Ya, whatever." Yoshiro said as he sat down by the tv and started playing video games.

"Bye Michiko-san" Amaya said as she left.

"So, what were you playing?" she asked us.

"War no Uta!" Tohru squealed…. Ok someone is high.

"Kool, I'm playing." Amaya said as Leilani handed her the cards.

"That's such a dumb game." We heard Yoshiro say.

'Shut up" Uo-chan said.

"Ya, or we're gonna throw pillows at you!" I threatened.

"hmm… Let's play" Hana-chan said.

We started to play. Amaya was the first person to lose so Lei made her confess that she was dating some guy. But eventually it was my turn. I chose dare… The interrogation had just started.

"hmm hmmm hmmm… What shall we ask you?" Amaya asked Leilani.

"How about what's up with her and Kyon kyon" Uo asked.

"Who's that?" Amaya and Leilani asked.

"It's her… boyfriend!" Uo said. Me? Going out with him? What is the world coming to? -_Another voice in my head- you know you wish you two were dealing… _Shut up voice!

"What! I didn't know you were going out wit Kyo-kun!" Tohru said.

"Tohru, she's not…" Haa-chan said while reading a book. I wonder where she got it from… She wasn't reading it before.

They then went to form a circle across the room. I was waiting for my demise.

"Ok!" Leilani squealed.

"I don't think it will work…" Hana-chan said.

"Sure it will!" Amaya said.

I tried to make a break for it. I had no idea what these girls were planning and with family there it must of not been good. As I ran dear cousin who I had just met, but was very rude, Yoshiro tripped me while Uo-chan dragged me back to where I was sitting.

"So your not useless after all" Uo-chan commented to Yoshiro.

'Of course not, anyways I wanted to hear what you people had just planed"

"Are you all right?" Tohru asked. Oh that Tohru always thinking about others.

"Yes… Now what do I have to do?"

"You have to…" Amaya started.

"To ask your man, Kyo, out to be your date for the soirée your dad's company is having!" Lei finished.

What are these people thinking! I would of thunk if I thought I would have changed if I hugged Kyo.

"First of all, what company thing. Second of all, he's not my man. Third of all, I demand that Uo-chan, Tohru and Hana-cha attend with me. Forth of all, why are you people so mean?"

"Your father didn't tell you?" Amaya asked. No duh, if he had why would I be asking.

"Hana and I can't attend that day."

"It's on next Saturday, I have to baby-sit and Uo-chan has to work…" Hana-chan said.

"But… but… Tohru is coming! Right?" I asked frantically.

"I'll have to ask Shigure"

"Good!"

"Ok, your dad probably forgot to tell you due to his busy schedule… And were not mean… Were keeping it real!" Leilani answered.

Aw! She got me there! I always get into the weirdest situations. But, what if Kyo didn't want to go? He seemed like the person who doesn't like big crowds.

"I'll try but he won't go." I said.

"Of course he will! I'll make him!" Uo chan said.

"You won't hurt him will you?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"No of course not, Tohru, We have a plan, remember."

"Oh ya we do!"

Okay! No more playing this game! It's evil pure evil I say! "I don't like this game much… Let's watch a movie!"

"Fine!" Lei said.

"Take your game off!" Amaya yelled at Yoshiro.

"Meh, and what if I don't want to?" he asked.

"I'll shock you…" Hana-chan said with that weird look in her eyes. Yoshiro looked freaked out.

"Ok, ok fine!" he said while saving. Aw, I kinda felt sorry for him.

"So what should we watch?" I asked.

"Shoalin Soccer" Yoshiro said almost immediately.

"Maybe later…" I said. "Let's watch a movie with love, action, and explosions, along with creepyness!"

"Bambi" Yoshiro said while laughing. Leilani smacked him across the head.

"How about… Kill Bill!" Tohru said.

"Ya! If you agree raise your hand and say "I"

"IIIIIiiiii" Everyone said.

"Good"

So after that we watched the movie and went to bed. But not sleep because it's taboo to sleep at a sleep over.

It was 3 am and Tohru got up to go to the bathroom because we ended back into the livingroom. You know how sleepovers are. You get so tired you're kinda out of it. As she walked down the hall and we heard a shreak.

"Don't worry I got it!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. I had remembered that Yoshiro had went to bed earlier in a guestroom and might or might not be one of those astrological signs.

I walked down the hall way and saw Tohru picking up some guys pajamas.

"OMG! Is that Yoshiro? Teeheehee!" he had turned into the scorpion. I picked him up and he threatened if I don't put him down he'll sting me.

"Ok, ok fine. Tohru, I'll explain this to you later, just don't say anything to anyone, pinky swear?"

"Ok" Tohru said as we shook fingers. I never understood the pinky swear thing. Wouldn't it make sense if it was your middle finger? But now Tohru knew… I just met her but I trust her enough to not tell anything.

"You dumb girls! Why I'm still here, I don't know…" Yoshiro said as he mumbled to himself.

"Tohru… I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" I said as we laughed at Yoshiro.

"Shut up!" he said then –poof- he changed back.

Tohru and I got shocked and turned around quickly.

"Damn, this curse!" Yoshiro said as he put on his clothes in one second.

"Meh, what you gonna do. It makes us special." I commented. I always tried to make the best with what I got.

"Shut up, and stop acting so fake. If you open your eyes you'll see that we are all freaks."

**Ok! I'm done with this chapi! Again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I won't bore you with my great truthful excuses. So how do you like the new characters introduced? I want your opinions! And ashy if you read this, you still have my everything book (a book that's my planner, random journal, lists and more!) in ur locker! Don't worry about it! As long as no one steals it… -starts to get all shifty eyed-**

**Ooh! Before I go isn't Yoshiro angsty? Teeheehee and thank you for all your reviews and your hopefully peaceful waiting…I'll write very soon if I do well in my archery tournament! Ooh and another thing, im past 10 000 words... k now im done...**

**Ciau pplz!**

**-DigiChar-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Pplz! I've been feeling sick, I went to the doctor's. I called in sick at work today cuz I'm sick and outside is just way too hot! I would of passed out! There's also some stupid suicidal fly harassin me! So of course, this is the perfect time to write a new chapi! Finally, Chapter 10! Here in the flesh! Whoo hoo!(this author not doesn't make much sense though... oh well!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that are not from Fruits Basket. So don't sue me and Don't cause no bacchanal up in herre!**

**My Bootleg Life and Astrological Signs- Chapter 10**

(a/n ya and my girl's team placed 2nd in Ontario, and the boys placed 1st! if u wanted to know...)

"Yoshiro..." I called after him as he walked away, I guess to mope in his room.Well, I'll find a way to make him realise that, we may be a very "unique" family, but we need to learn to live with it, or just find a way to break it!

"Nomi-chan? Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Uh.. ya let's go back to the party" I said.

"Um Nomi-chan?" Tohru said as we started walking back.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the bathroom..." Tohru said.

"Oh ya!" I said as I giggled. She was on her way there until she accidentally bumped into Yoshiro.

I got back to the group and they happened to be all sleeping! It was a sleepover. But actually sleeping is blasphemy! It's unheard of. I was so tempted to wake them up, but that's just so mean! Plus, this was the perfect opportunity for me to take a little nap.

* * *

(a/n is the suicidal fly finally dead? duh duh dun) 

"Shiro You bastard! I'll kill you!" I heard somebody yell as I woke up. It happened to be, Lei of course.

"huh what! Lei-kun, why are you yelling?" I asked as I yawned. But, she was too busy chasing after Yoshiro.

"Well, Shiro took her lipgloss..." Amaya answered.

"It is amazing...what some people would do... for something as simple as lipgloss..." Hana-chan stated.

"That must be some good lipgloss Hanajima" Uo said while laughing.

"It is, it's M.A.C." Amaya said.

"Wait when did you all wake up?" I asked.

"An hour ago, we had breakfast!" Tohru answered. I looked at the clock, it was 1:30pm.

"Tohru-chan, don't you mean lunch?" Hana corrected.

"Yes! Lunch. We didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful" Tohru said.

"Thanx..." Aww,I missed a meal, probably a good meal too. Oh no! doesn't this make me a bad hostess for being asleep? I'll have to make it up later.

(a/n nope the fly just passed out...)

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I tripped over the couch and fell flat on my face.

"Owie! I'm fine!" I yelled as everyone just watched me oddly.

I opened the door.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Kyo asked. I blushed. He was with Yuki. Odd, I thought they disliked each other.

"Stupid neko. Shut up. We came for Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Oh, come in, and if you really want to know, I'm in my pajamas _because _I just woke up." I said while leading them to the living room. I never realised that everyone else was changed except for me. Plus, why is it such a problem to be lounging in my pajamas?

When we entered the living room Lei had Shiro in a headlock on the ground. Amaya seemed unfazed by this, Tohru seemed to be asking Amaya if they should do something about it, and Uo was handing Hana some Yen. They must of had a bet, and Uo lost.

"So, would you like a seat? Are you thirsty or hungry Yuki?" I asked Yuki. Kyo was being kind of rude and stuff, so he could starve for all I care. Ya right! I would probably snap at the last second and give him food. Damn him for being so cute! Damn my hormones for being so out of contol.

"Hey, Yun Yun!"Arisa yelled.

"Who?" Amaya asked, while looking suddenly alert. Wasn't she just trying yo get her lipgloss back?

"Ooh, Hi Yuki..." Lei asked seductively. Yes, he was hott, but please woman! You just met the poor boy! But, wait a second, did she just switch sides.

"Yes, hi Yuki." Amaya said with the same tone. What, and now her too! What is wrong with these people!

"Uh... Hi" Yuki said as he blushed. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Look... Kyo's jealous... He can't get any action..." Hana-chan said mysteriously.

"Yes, poor Kyon kyon! Well, at least we know one person who has the hots for you! And she is-!"

"PURPLE!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me strangly. They gave me that WTF! Look. Well, I had to say something. I don't care if it looked like I had Turrets or something. I don't like Kyo!

"Uh... I was going to say that girl Mina from class 1-A..." Uo said.

"Yes, sometimes my mind wanders, and I just need to yell something..." I said as I went to the kitchen, to hide my embarrassment. Oh, this was turning out to be a lovely day!

The End...

* * *

Hahaha, I'm just joking. It's to be continued still! I don't stop until I stop! Plus, I know you all still love me even though I never updated in ages!

I will try to update ASAP! But another aunt is in the hospital, and my crazy cousin is coming.

Much Love,

DigiChar


End file.
